User talk:CompleCCity
leave comments, questions, suggestions here – about the game, the wiki, my edits, or addressed to me in general. Or whatever you think might be suitable – in terms of this being a on a game's wiki. (I feel free to remove inappropriate things …) I prefer the practice of staying with a certain topic on a single page, for a better overview, rather than 'you talk to me here – I answer you on your talk page', as it's often done. So, you might find the answer to your question on my page and vice versa. Please sign your posts with ~~~~. |-- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC --}} ---- Request for comment deletion Hello , i have a plea that a comment of mine will be deleted (it was done before i created my current account). I have send you a friend request on discord to talk to you privately if you can. Thank you! -- Added by BloodElfGoddess (talk • ) Water effect Hi CompleCCity, I haven't seen you for a while. I hope you are doing great and that you are just away for holiday or something pleasant! I am finally back home after a whole month and I will be able to contribute more again. I was wondering for a while how to get the nice water effect exported with Nearinfinity like you did in this case. Then I wondered if you are able to do so, why didn't you do it here as well? Is it really hard? --Mortain87 (talk) 09:16, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :Looking around online I found a few people talking about issues with the way the water looks, but nothing definitive. This is weird, looking at the higher quality export above it is obvious that the scene essentially has a dry riverbed fully rendered with the water overlaid on top of it. Yet in NearInfinity for BGEE, when you turn the water overlay off, you just see a completely black void at the point where the water would be. Without knowing for sure, I am going to guess this is a change made in EE due to the transition to the BG2 engine, since some people online mention compatibility issues with how it handles maps. I bet the better-looking export came from original BG1 files. A strange thing about this is that apparently no one noticed this until now? :Unclesporky (talk) 16:22, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Those are original game file exports, and indeed the water is of very different quality there. The NI area viewer shows no difference in EE – so, if you want to overwrite them, Mortain87, do so (both). ::And yes, just on a small … uhm … vacation, following the holidays. Will be back next week, I guess. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:22, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::Thank you guys for your input. So I did install an older version (the only game I kept as a hardcopy). In the details of the exe file it says version 1.0.0 last changed 18.05.1999, so I guess this is one of the original versions. I subtracted the images of this version and BGEE and it's not completely black (meaning each pixel is not identical betwenn the two images), obvious for the water but also for other things like trees, even though I must admit I only tested this on five maps so far. Water bodies of course is completely different! Crazy though that for BG south the water still looks this way. I will from now on upload the original files if everyone is fine with it. :::I hope you will enjoy your vacation to the fullest! :::PS:Hey guys, I uploaded this map with and without overlays and cannot decide which one I like more. Could you guys tell which version you like more?--Mortain87 (talk) 20:52, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::Uh, wait, didn't I say, my files are from the original game, and you could overwrite them (implying: with EE maps)? As much as I like using the original artwork – in case of area maps the enhanced ones usually look better, so I'd take them instead. Hm … what about making screenshots at least of water/overlay sections, and blend them into the extracted files? Would perhaps look even better … ::::And it should be with overlays. The water is shown in-game, so why remove it from the map? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:36, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::::Ok, sorry for the misunderstanding. I thought you meant I can overwrite them because of the resolution. Can you show me an example where the difference between the original and BGEE is better? I mean the maps do change slightly, but there is barely a difference. Do you have an example? I subtracted a few maps with the two version and I can't seem to find a map with noticeble difference. :::::I agree with the overlay, in the one map just looked better without and I had doubts for a short time. But I had already reverted it. Thanks for the input.--Mortain87 (talk) 08:17, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :Outdenting, to have full page width for the following table. I haven't compared the original versus enhanced versions of many maps; I think, the difference between the overlays of the maps this originally was about is noticeable. So, for a comparison, all four below. They were extracted with Near Infinity "Area Viewer", overlays enabled but not animated; then converted with GIMP at highest individual quality settings, but with an overall quality of only 93% (higher values would be possible for single maps – unified for better comparability). The original game uses different overlays for different maps which the Enhanced Edition does not. (Honestly, the water on the original AR1300 looks best, I think.) There are more differences: besides slightly changing hue, brightness and/or contrast, the water in the pool at the Waterqueen's House has a lower waterline in EE. I guess, there are similar things on other maps, which all may count as "fixes". But how much time do you think it will cost to compare edition versions for all the maps? Why not assume that EE versions – if there are differences – have applied fixes and prettied up the graphics (well, the latter perhaps not in each and every case)? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:17, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :I've tryed a few things including your previously mentioned combination of water of original version with map of EE version. The thing is the differences are very suttle if any. There are a few exception, like the level of the water at the Waterqueen's House, but you probably can count them with one hand. The changes between the two versions are in my opinion not worth of updating them in case there is already a full resolution image of the original version. Therefore I have approached the problem in the following way so far: :*If there is no body of water I will take it from BGEE. :*If there is a body of water then I usually compare it with a matlab script I wrote and if the result is almost none or minimal, then I upload the original version. This is mainly because the water just looks sooooooo much better, which overshadows probably any other improvement they implemented. :*Same goes with any interior or dungeon map.--Mortain87 (talk) 13:49, January 14, 2020 (UTC) ::From looking at this in Near Infinity, like I said it seems like EE has a version of the map image where any part that would be underwater has been replaced by a black void. I am really curious what it would look like in EE if you modded back in the old base image. ::It's possible that the water would simply remain opaque and the reason they changed it to a black void was to save a little bit on file size. But I still wonder if there is some unfixable visual glitch that happens if the water overlay isn't over pure black. ::Unclesporky (talk) 14:32, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for the welcome. I'm pretty comfy with Fandom (wikia) and did a lot in the past with Dragon's Prophet Europe. Created quite a few templates like Crafted Item. I'll let you know if I have any questions. Lytora (talk) 12:42, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Migrating companion > creature I've started migration of infobox companion to creature and added various recruitment data points. Perhaps you can review and the effect on Xzar. If you're ok with this change, please let me know and I'll try to migrate more. Cleanup of South Baldur's Gate As requested with review tag, I've cleaned up South Baldur's Gate. I've cut quite some content as it's been done (differently, but more accurately) in their respective quests, so perhaps you should review it. I'd like to copy the quest structure to other city parts as there are a lot of side quests in each city part and it's difficult to figure out if it's worth investing time in the area. I think a compact quest overview like I did here will help with that. --Lytora (talk) 14:33, January 24, 2020 (UTC)